


The Confession

by baozisdragon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, so dumb it’s almost crack, teammates make the best wingmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozisdragon/pseuds/baozisdragon
Summary: What’s a jock in love to do?





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> preemptive apology for the most pointless thing i’ve ever written - sorry <3

“I don’t see them anywhere,” Changkyun whines, scowling around the courtyard through his big round glasses.  
  
“Hush,” Kihyun says. “They said they’d be here around lunch and it’s barely noon. Just eat your food.”  
  
Changkyun grumbles, but resumes munching on the sandwich he’d bought from the campus cafe. Jooheon yawns to Kihyun’s left, leant back on the grass, itching his stomach idly. It’s a nice day out, and Kihyun kind of regrets not bringing the lunch he’d packed for himself to enjoy in the shade here. All three of them stay alert despite their distractions, though, eyes sharp where they rove over the little clearing, packed with students.    
  
A few people stare when they walk by, probably because all three of them are still in their dobok, and still a little sweaty from morning practice. They’d come straight from the Dojang to the courtyard (if you don’t count their stop for Changkyun’s lunch), not leaving time for them to shower afterwards.  
  
Not that it matters. They’re here for very important business.  
  
“Hey, isn’t that them?”  
  
Kihyun’s head snaps over to where Jooheon is pointing. He finds two students walking their way, coming from the direction of the school’s athletic center. They’re both tall, lean, and wearing the tshirts the swim team had made after their win at the national meet the year previous.  
  
They’re only a dozen yards away at this point. Kihyun smacks Changkyun until he drops his sandwich, coughing as he tries to power his way through the bite he’d had in his mouth as they all scramble to their feet. The three of them try to put on a cool and aloof air, Jooheon tugging his dobok top back into place while Kihyun lifts his chin. Judging by the little smirks on the faces of the two men coming to a stop in front of them, they hadn’t succeeded.  
  
A moment of tense silence passes before the shorter of the two swim team members snorts a little bit, and then speaks. “So your sunbae wants a meeting with our sunbae.”  
  
Jooheon and Changkyun look to Kihyun, who bristles under the attention.  “Yes, that’s right.”  
  
“And our sunbae wants a meeting with yours.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Silence reigns again. The taller swimmer breaks it this time.  
  
“So when is yours free?” He sounds dreadfully bored, and his handsome face reflects that.  
  
Kihyun turns to Changkyun, who fumbles his phone out of the pocket of his dobok and hurries to check Hoseok’s schedule.  
  
“Sunbaenim can meet after practice Saturday morning, or before dinner Sunday evening.”  
  
Across from them, the taller one nudges the shorter, stealing his attention from Jooheon’s rapidly reddening face. “Minhyuk hyung. The schedule.”  
  
“Oh! Right.” The one who is apparently called Minhyuk fishes for his own phone, and thumbs around a bit before nodding with an important expression. “Hyunwoo sunbae can do Saturday. Same place?”  
  
Kihyun nods. “Same place.”  
  
With that the two swimmers turn and, after a brief and somehow sarcastic wave, saunter back across the grass. Kihyun lowers himself from where he’d been leaning onto his tip-toes.  
  
“I think it went well!” Changkyun says, crouching to pick up his sandwich. They start to walk back towards the Dojang while he blows dirt off of the bread. “I think Seokkie sunbaenim will be proud of us.”  
  
Jooheon, with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his cheeks still a little flushed, makes a noncommittal noise in his throat. “That Minhyuk guy seemed a little weird, right?”  
  
“I think he seemed nice,” Changkyun says, oblivious.  
  
Kihyun simply pats Jooheon on the back.  
  
  
The three of them find themselves back in the courtyard on Saturday morning, once again sweaty and still wearing their dobok. The only difference this time is the fourth person they’re clustered around, patting and cluelessly reassuring.  
  
Hoseok is practically trembling with nerves, fiddling with the end of his belt, constantly bringing his phone up to check his reflection in it and fixing his bangs with twitchy fingers. The three club members hadn’t said anything when their captain had shown up to practice that morning with his hair styled, and with subtle makeup on, though they had all shot each other questioning looks during their stretches.  
  
“You look great, sunbaenim,” Changkyun says earnestly.  Hoseok turns to him with thankful and hopeful eyes.  
  
“Really? I don’t look too sweaty do I? Do I smell gross? I should have brought cologne, do any of you have cologne on you?”  
  
They all pat down their pockets hurriedly despite knowing that no, of course they don’t just happen to have spare bottle of cologne on them, who would?  
  
“You smell fine, sunbaenim.”  
  
“You know, you really don’t have to call me that outside of the Dojang-“  
  
“Sunbaenim, he’s here!”  
  
Hoseok’s mouth claps audibly shut as he brings his phone up to check his reflection one more time. It’s shaking in his grasp.  
  
Three tall figures are making their way towards them from across the courtyard. Minhyuk and the other one from the last meeting, now with a third walking between them, seeming to tower despite not being much taller. Kihyun recognizes him as Son Hyunwoo, senior classmate and swim team captain. Recipient of more metals than any other student in the athletics department, his picture hangs in the entryway of the swimming pool’s outbuilding. He’s kind of a legend on campus, though Kihyun can’t help but think _his_ sunbaenim is much cooler and probably nicer. He must admit, though, the swim team does seem to be made up of only good-looking guys.  
  
As the swim team members draw closer, the taekwondo club clusters around their leader, standing at attention with their feet spread and their hands in fists behind their backs. Hoseok hadn’t given a reason for why he wanted to meet with Hyunwoo, but it looks like everyone is prepared for the worst. Kihyun props himself up on the balls of his feet.  
  
When they stop, Hoseok is no longer shaking like a leaf, though his face is alarmingly red. Despite this, he’s the first to speak.  
  
“Hyunwoo-ssi,” he greets, only somewhat shakily.  
  
“Please,” the swim captain says quickly. “I told you you can speak casually with me.”  
  
The taekwondo club collectively cocks their heads in surprise. Hoseok hadn’t mentioned them meeting before...  
  
“Of course. My apologies.”  
  
“No reason to apologize,” Hyunwoo says. Beside him, the tallest swimmer rolls his eyes.   
  
“Can you get this over with? I swear, you two are so embarrassing.”  
  
“Hyungwon!” Minhyuk admonishes, but he’s hiding a smile behind his hand. Hyunwoo’s face fills in the slightest pink. His hands go to fiddle with the zipper on his letterman jacket.  
  
“I called you here today because I want to give you something,” Hoseok says, making a consternated face at the dirt between their feet.    
  
“Oh.” Hyunwoo says. It’s more a surprised sound than a disappointed one, but it still makes Hoseok fidget a bit.  
  
Then, with a flourish, Hoseok grabs at his waist, and, after a bit of fumbling, yanks off his belt.  
  
The taekwondo club release a collective gasp.  
  
It’s Hoseok’s ceremonial black belt, the one he received after becoming the highest ranked club president in the region. The gold embroidered ends wave in the breeze as he holds it out towards the swim team members, who stand in a similar state of shock.  
  
“Please accept this token of my feelings!”  
  
Kihyun and Jooheon both choke on their second gasps, coughing and hacking while Changkyun stands stock still, frozen, struck dumb by sunbaenim’s confession. Hoseok stands strong, ears crimson, still holding out his belt like a monk holds out his sacred offering.  
  
Hyunwoo clears his throat thickly, still flanked by his smirking teammates.  
  
“I will,” He says, his voice cracking and setting both Minhyuk and Hyungwon off like cackling monkeys, “-if you accept mine.”  
  
Kihyun feels close to passing out.  
  
In a much more subdued fashion, Hyunwoo shrugs out of his letterman jacket to thrust it out as well.  
  
Hoseok is still as pink as ever, but he’s fighting a smile now, and his flush is more pleased than embarrassed. As tender as if they were handling newborn babies, the two captains exchange items. Hoseok slips into the jacket, somehow fitting him perfectly except for a little extra length in the arms. He nuzzles his face into the cuff a bit before remembering himself and straightening with a jerk. Hyunwoo flounders with the belt for a moment before looping it sloppily around his waist. He’s thicker around the middle than Hoseok, but there’s still enough slack for him to tie a lop-sided bow with the ends. Kihyun almost corrects his technique before catching sight of the enamoured grin on his Hoseok’s face, and keeping his mouth shut.  
  
“Well. Now that this is over I’m going to go catch up on the sleep I lost listening to this idiot’s pining. Have a nice day.” With this, Hyungwon turns on his heel and walks away. Hyunwoo looks as if he would prefer to catch fire immediately rather than look up from the ground. Hoseok raises a hand to conceal a snort.  
  
“I’m gonna dip too,” Minhyuk adds, but not before sending a salacious look Jooheon’s way. “Text me if you ever wanna meet up without these guys, okay?”  
  
Jooheon flounders, scoffs, fiddles with his brown belt, and finally waves.  
  
Minhyuk takes it in stride, smiling at him before patting Hyunwoo’s shoulder and jogging away to catch up to Hyungwon.  
  
With his support system gone, Hyunwoo looks fit to turn tail and run too. Before he can, though, Hoseok steps forward with a hand raised to his waist, clutching the hem of Hyunwoo’s jacket, and speaks up.  
  
“You know, I’m sort of hungry?”  
  
Changkyun brightens. “Me too, sunbaenim! Let’s go get some-“  
  
The rest is indistinguishable murmuring, thanks to Kihyun’s quick hand covering the obtuse youngster’s flapping mouth. This gets a laugh from Hyunwoo, that Hoseok puffs up at in obvious relief.  
  
“I’m hungry too, Hoseokkie. Let’s go get something. My treat.” Hoseok tries to object, but Hyunwoo talks over him. “You can get the next one.”  
  
That quiets Hoseok down. As the two captains leave, a proprietary few inches between them as they walk with bouncy, giddy steps, Kihyun finally speaks up.  
  
“Hyunwoo sunbae!” The two of them turn back with curious faces. “He likes spicy noodles!”  
  
Hyunwoo laughs while Hoseok hides his face in the sleeves of his new jacket.  
  
“Thank you!” He waves, and then the three taekwondo club members are left alone in the quiet courtyard.  
  
It takes a few moments of quiet contemplation before Jooheon breaks it with a cough. His eyes are resolutely trained somewhere in the far distance.  
  
“Do, uh, either of you have that Minhyuk guy’s number?”  
  
Kihyun and Changkyun rib him all the way back to their club room.

**Author's Note:**

> a himbo love story - the end


End file.
